The Timeless Assassin
by Shadow1176
Summary: The backstory of Sakuya, from birth to death.


A/N: A short piece detailing Sakuya. Please enjoy.

Time, time.

Time, time.

Tick tock.

Time.

An everlasting force of nature, made into law on a very special Tuesday, or so they say, before even the universe had been born.

Tick Tock.

Ever since time was born alongside its sibling space, Life and the Universe were able to begin, to flourish, to advance.

Tick Tock.

Everlasting, all powerful, to alter such a being would be the epitome of power. To manipulate such a powerful force would be paramount to the power of a god.

* * *

><p>Tick Tock.<p>

The sound of broken glass resounded through the house, even as the clock struck twelve at midnight, leading to the 1st day of January, 1500.

A pocket watch clicked to twelve.

* * *

><p>Tick Tock.<p>

Twin blades of well forged steel from a close friend were held professionally within the hands of a young girl, barely 12 years of age, over the body of England's current Grand Master of the Knights Templar, his fat throat slit with the elegance and professionalism found only in the highest classes of assassins.

Not a single drop of blood fell from the blade was cleaned delicately and a pocket watch was sheathed inside a pocket, as the young girl evacuated the premises with the man's silver cross necklace and several other belongings, chief among those his bank notes and armory authorization passes for the Vatican itself.

Just as she slipped outside through a window, ghosting her way out of the church military complex, not a single Templar guard was any the wiser of the assassination of their Grand Master.

The pocket watch clicked to one.

* * *

><p>Tick Tock.<p>

As the young girl rested on a chair within a private forge, a friendly blacksmith worked nearby, having acquired materials of fantastic proportions from the young girl, as he proceeded to craft blades of the highest caliber for the young assassin.

Sharing a smile with the young girl, the young blacksmith continued his work for his closest friend, with the temporary flow of materials from the Vatican itself.

The pocket watch clicked to two.

* * *

><p>Tick tock.<p>

Over time, the duo grew infamous in both the underworlds and governments of Europe, spreading their name throughout Britain, France, Hungary, and many others.

For 100 years the duo known only as the Timeless Killers made their bloody mark upon history.

The young girl did not age a touch, as she remained a young girl of 13 years even after her 50th birthday. Time's march held no meaning for the fearsome assassin, as she continued her spree of mercenary work. Bodyguarding, assassination, delivery, no job was too dangerous for the Timeless Assassin.

As for the blacksmith, he continued to age as time's march took its toll, but not as one would expect. For all of his years, he remained at the same exact age. Not a single wrinkle or crease adorned himself as the years passed. For the blacksmith was a forging Youkai, created when the young girl was first born, sprouted from an idea. Taking care of more menial tasks such as trade negotiations, serious weapon maintenance, and business work, he also taught his closest friend academics, so that no one could ever accuse her of being uneducated.

During this time, they made contact with the Youkai of Europe, becoming assimilated into the wars of humans and Youkai. They fought for whichever side they wished at the time, regardless of monetary exchange.

The duo continued on their path of life, each playing their own part in the endless life that had been bestowed upon them.

The pocket watch clicked to three.

* * *

><p>Tick tock.<p>

The young girl held a broken body in her arms inside the primary home of the duo, the blacksmith dying as his lifeblood flowed from enormous wounds across his body. No medicine could have saved him then, as the young girl bawled her eyes out for her fallen companion.

A package of blades rested nearby, neatly bundled together, the blacksmith's final work of art. It remained unopened as the girl grieved for her closest friend's imminent demise.

A hand gently wiped away her tears, as the girl looked at her closest friend while grasping the hand that grew colder by the second. In his eyes were acceptance and gratitude, as he said his final words.

"Even if it's in a whisper, at least one word..."

The young girl leaned in closer to hear him clearly,

"I want to tell you, Thank you..."

The hand fell dead, as the last of the Timeless Smith's life faded away for the Yamaxanadu's judging.

The girl wiped the last of her tears away, and drew the blade collection left behind by the blacksmith, and gasped as she saw its contents.

A collection of beautifully lethal crafted throwing knives, as well as four of the finest combat blades rested upon the package's covering, as a variety of holsters and such resided inside as well, all of them forged in the finest mithril and leather in the world.

A new enchanted assassin's outfit rested inside, already fitted to her proportions and ready for immediate use.

A picture of the very forge that she sat next to, with the young girl and the blacksmith sharing a quiet smile was left in the middle, along with a final letter.

Gathering up the contents and equipping herself with the new blade collection and outfit, the young girl left behind a few parting words as the forge burned away into ashes, set alight by herself, before disappearing into the tomes of history,

"Thank you, friend..."

The pocket watch clicked to four.

* * *

><p>Tick tock.<p>

A cathedral covered in blood could be seen, as the young girl, still only at the age of 13 after 200 years after her birth, unfroze time, as the hapless human templar forces fell to the floor, dead and without recognition at their mutilation.

Spinning around, the young girl left behind the scene of death with a single word.

"Enough."

The pocket watch clicked to five.

* * *

><p>Tick tock.<p>

With the creation of the United States of America, the young girl went on to the new nation in search of new purpose and new jobs.

In the war of 1812, she was the primary perpetrator of the White House being burnt down, fighting through legions of American Youkai and defeating them all.

The blazes of a monument being burnt to ashes reflected in the young girl's eyes as she turned around in the same assassin suit as forged for her by her closest friend, with not a word spoken.

The pocket watch clicked to six.

* * *

><p>Tick tock.<p>

Her mind clear and focused, the spell controlling the young girl at the time caused her to commit terrible acts of murder on innocent women, each a prostitute, and all of them occurring in Whitechapel, Britain.

The killer was dubbed, "Jack the Ripper."

The pocket watch clicked to seven.

* * *

><p>Tick tock.<p>

With the assassination of Austria Hungary's leader, World War One begun.

The Timeless Assassin once again made an appearance, trading info with both sides and creating a quicker end to the war.

Her actions allowed the war to only last for 7 years as opposed to 14.

The pocket watch clicked to eight.

* * *

><p>Tick tock.<p>

Adolf Hitler himself spoke in private to the young girl, having hired her as his personal operative, in charge of all types of black operations work ordered by the Fuhrer. With a Nazi salute, the young girl followed her orders with ruthless efficiency.

Loyal to Germany as she was, World War Two lasted for 6 years as opposed to 3.

The pocket watch clicked to nine.

* * *

><p>Tick tock.<p>

The Timeless Assassin stared down at a green clad Chinese Youkai guarding the gate to a mansion where her next target resided, as she quietly snuck through her lines of sight and patrol patterns, making a mental note to avoid her and the ferocious strength she displayed during her training forms.

The pocket watch clicked to ten.

* * *

><p>Tick tock.<p>

The young girl snuck through the halls of the enormous mansion, as she went into a library to avoid the patrols of several fairy maids. The sight that met her eyes was one of wonderment.

An entire city of bookshelves could be seen, their end unseeable from the area she stood, mesmerized by the wealth of knowledge stored there.

A pink pajama clad girl saw her, and before the girl could activate her time stop, an incantation was already created and the girl was instantly transported to the center of the mansion, the throne room.

The pocket watch clicked to eleven.

* * *

><p>Tick tock.<p>

The mistress of the mansion looked amused at the young girl armed to the teeth with enchanted blades and armor, as she stood and summoned her own equipment.

A massive spear comprised of pure scarlet energy flared into being even as her wings extended fully, as the vampire mistress twirled it around elegantly yet professionally, leaving her hands free as she beckoned the Timeless Assassin forward.

The young girl drew her finest blades, and rushed to the vampire in attempt to surprise her, as the battle began.

The pocket watch trembled as it nearly touched the twelve.

* * *

><p>Tick-<p>

The Timeless Assassin lay defeated, numerous wounds on her body as she remained in shock at being defeated so easily after so many years of combat experience.

As the vampire descended upon the young girl, she asked, "What is the name of the one able to combat me without fear or hesitation?"

A small smile comes out, as the young girl replies, "I do not know."

With a contemplative look as the moonlight shined, the mistress pondered briefly.

The young girl looked out into the full moon, entranced by its beauty.

"Sakuya Izayoi. That is your name, my new servant."

As the young girl stood best she could, she bowed while saying gracefully, "Of course, Ojou-Sama."

The pocket watch finally clicked to twelve.

And so a life ended and begun anew. The Timeless Assassin came to an end, and Sakuya Izayoi was born.


End file.
